How Could You Do That To Me
by Lady Edyleen
Summary: When Gilbert died in front of Elizaveta, she had to pick up his pieces, clean up, and live without him, with him never knowing she loved him. When she gets invited to a wedding on the day he died, she's surprised to see him. What does she do?


She opened the door, hearing the scratching.

Out there was Gilbert, bloodied, hurting, looking up at her, fading fast. He fell into her open arms, as she looked at him horrified. Some of his blood stained her dress, and she fought back tears. "Gilbert…" She stared, dumbstruck, as he lifted a hand to her cheek. He smiled up at her. "Y…you'll have to be happy without me now… Because I still love you.."

She swallowed. "Gil, I…"

He lifted his lips up to hers and kissed her.

And as soon as their lips met, he disappeared completely, leaving a metal cross in her hands. "I love you too,"

Finally, the tears fell.

She clutched the cross in her arms, her tears done falling, even if they were useless. They were finished, her face was dry. She got up, looked at her ruined dress, and looked at the floor where he was what could have been hours ago… nothing. It was empty, blank. The only traces of blood left was what was on her dress.

Wincing, she walked into the shower and turned on the tap, letting it run through her skirt. She breathed shallowly, her tears coming back, her back racking with sobs as she watched the blood wash away with the water.

Today was the day that he died.

No one knew but her, maybe Ludwig, but he wasn't there when he disappeared. In her arms. Leaving nothing but his cross as proof of his existence. And the memories. She felt numb. She would have felt pain, if that hadn't run out. She paused behind the door, attempting to paste a smile on her face, but she couldn't. Who cared, no one would be watching her anyway. She pushed open the door, looking blankly.

She looked, and saw him. _Him_. There was only one person with white blonde hair as much like that. One person with those blood red eyes, that rakish grin, that… that _infuriating_ laugh.

Gilbert was laughing with everyone else, as if he'd never been gone. He was teasing the bride and the groom, wishing them good with everything, when he opened his eyes. Suddenly, Roderick was quiet. "Elizaveta." He murmured.

Gil looked up, to see her, looking like an angel, pale skin, brunette hair, pink flower in her hair, staring at him.

"Hey!" He grinned. "Miss me?"

She walked towards him gingerly, every step proving him real. The hair wasn't an illusion, those red eyes were unmistakable, szar, she could even _smell_ him. She stopped in front of him, putting a hand up. "Hey, you're not so broken up about me, are you?" He grinned.

She touched his scar lightly, running her finger down. He winced. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"…"

He never knew what hit him. Or rather, he did. Her frying pan.

It hit him square in the jaw, bruising him, throwing him back even, he almost lost his balance. "Yeowch! What was that for?" He indignantly cried out.

She hit him again, and again, until he fell to the ground, trying to shield himself with his arm. She kept hitting him, each one harder, as if she was trying to make sure he wouldn't dissolve with the wind after a particularly hard hit.

She raised the pan higher, and he saw it, resignedly looked down, expecting it.

Roddy held her wrist. "Gott, stop it, Elizaveta!"

She let the frying pan hit the ground, and Gilbert watched it fall. Roddy let go.

She stood there like that, for a while, finally looking up. She was crying, tears running down her cheeks, tears that hadn't run down in years. "Eli… don't.. cry…" he brushed a hand on her cheek. Suddenly, a fist smacked into his cheek, already red.

He fell to the ground, his hand once again at his cheek. "What..!"  
>"How could you do that to me?"<p>

"Huh?"

"How could you do that to me, Gilbert, how could you do _that_, to **me**?"

She was crying openly now, but that didn't stop her strong voice from reaching every ear, meant only for his.

"I watched you come and go, and run away before I could… you… didn't turn back when I called for you.

I watched you run from me, tell me you _loved_ me, before I could… I…

I saw you, bloody, dying, at my door, when you.. told me you loved me, and… disappeared, in my arms, before…not hearing me, say, I love you, you made me… break the promise…"

She clutched her skirt.

"Do you know how hard it was, how… how it felt, having to return your cross to Ludwig? I.. could barely way anything to him..!

Having to wash off the blood you left on my dress, thinking that was all I had left of you, and yet…

Waking up every day, remembering when I had you, thinking of what I… I…"

She fell in his ready arms, as he kissed her forehead, her hair, smelling her, holding her tight. "And… suddenly you're back… without warning, and you… didn't even… come see me… you OWED me that! You owed me that, after… do you know what you put me through…"

"I thought you wouldn't… want to see me.

I thought you were happier with me gone, I didn't know that you… loved me back.

Although you could never love me as much as I loved… love you."

She held him tight, in front of everyone, not caring. "I hate you. You're an idiot. You're so stupid that way."

_**Hope you liked it ^^; Hetalia does not belong to me, Elizaveta and Gilbert do not belong to me, Roddy does not belong to me (I wish they all did though, yay~) and so and so and so. A request from NarwahlSabrShot– I know you like PrusHung. xD**_


End file.
